


Speak

by LisaxParker



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Hannibal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Murder Family, Omega Verse, Omega Will, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5322257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaxParker/pseuds/LisaxParker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From this prompt: Person A is pregnant and Person B is trying to get Person A to talk to the baby; Person A feels self-conscious, silly, ridiculous, etc. talking to their own belly, and at first begins speaking jokingly, but soon gets very involved.  Bonus points if B gets emotional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speak

“This is very ridiculous Hannibal, she can’t even hear me”

Will was sitting on the bed, his crossed legs, his hands moving around her belly again and again. Hannibal was right by his side but he didn’t say a word.

“Hey there, Abigail” Will continued, when he noticed Hannibal wouldn’t say anything. “How is there where you are? Are you hungry? Are you cold? Should I stop talking and let you sleep? Wanna make a move so I can close my mouth?”

“Don’t do this like that, Will” Hannibal finally spoke. He put a hand on Will’s belly and caressed gently. “Talking is very healthy for the baby, remember she can feel everything”

“She can’t listen to me, Hannibal” the omega replied “You are a doctor and I trust you but I’m not going to talk to my belly like if I was talking to a stone”

“Put your hands around your belly” Hannibal took Will’s hands and did it by himself. Will frowned but he still didn’t put his hands away. “Speak to her. Tell her you are waiting for her, that you wish she was here”

“Hannibal…”

“Do it”

The omega bit his own lip but then there he was, opening the mouth to say things to his little girl.

“You know what, Abigail? It’s two months before you are born. And here is your Papa, trying to get me to tell you things. I’m waiting for you to born so I will know you are actually listening to me… Sometimes I dream about you, and you have my hair and my eyes but you are smart like Hannibal. I really wish you were here, Abigail, I still think this is silly but you are very important to me… oh!”

“Do you feel it? She is answering to you” the alpha smiled, pressing his hands around Will’s belly. The omega felt all the kicks and he couldn’t do more but laugh. “She is anxious to see you”

“She is anxious to see us” Will murmured and wanted to tilt to kiss Hannibal but the alpha looked so proud and so concentrated with their child; Will thought that the kiss could wait.


End file.
